bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 213c (The Wrath Of Pontetray
Summary A black-Yoshi monster comes to destroy our pinkball hero,Kirby. Will Kirby defeat this enormous toughster? Story Molly: "That is the most saddest and painful past I've ever heard, Roscoe. But what are we going to do now?" Roscoe: "You mean what are YOU going to do now?" Molly: "Me? What do you mean?" Roscoe: "You better stay with Kirby, because he needs you more than me, Gil, Goby, Nonny, Deema, Oona, and the others. So I suggest you comfort him and figure it out yourselves to defeat the Legendary Demon Beast. And...if you don't confess your feelings for Kirby, there's a chance you might lose him forever...good luck, Molly." Molly(to herself): "He's right, but why do I have to tell him if those two ghosts has right about this Dino Crisis? But I have to comfort Kirby." The girl enters Kirby's house to find teary-eyed Kirby. Molly: "Kirby? Kirby...I just wanted to see if you're okay." Kirby: "Uh...?" Molly: "Kirby...are you...?" Kirby (sniff): "Eeeee..." (pants) "Haahh...haahh..." Kirby runs to Molly, and hugs her. Kirby (sobbing): "Pooyoooooo! Poaaaooyooo!" Molly (tears up): "Ohh, don't cry, Kirby." Kirby (sobbing): "Pouuhuhuhu!!!" Molly: "I promise for you, we'll show that fish who's boss." Kirby (sobbing): "Pooyiiihihihihi..." (sniff) "Poyo?" Molly: "It's okay, Kirby. I'd cry too." (hugs Kirby) "I'm very sorry I let you down, Kirby. I was trying to protect you, but..."(sniff) Kirby: "Ooohh..." (sadly) "Oo cry too?" Molly (to herself): "Yeah, Kirby...I cry too...I just hope one day he could learn to really talk instead of saying poyo." Kirby (wipes Molly's tears): "On't cwy, Molly..." Molly: "Huh?" Kirby: "E'll 'ow at 'ish oo bos!" Molly (to herself): "He can talk!"(out loud)"Oh Kirby, you can talk!" Kirby: "'irby, oo can 'alk!" Molly (to herself): "Or maybe not...he's repeating what I'm saying." Kirby: "Show 'ish who boss! Kirby promise!" Molly: "Oh Kirby...I'm glad to have such a great friend." Meanwhile in Dark Booster's castle... Dark Booster: "Are you boys serious?" Hypletta: "Kirby lost to that monstrous black Yoshi? That's impossible!" Dark Booster: "Right. That mega dino dweeb died years ago!" Drifloon: "Kirby saw it with his big, cute eyes." Drifblim: "We trust him." Drifloon: "Well, almost. Hehehe..." Hypletta: "Anyway, the Yoshi sounds like trouble for everyone in Baltimore. Maybe that Molly girl should cheer up Kirby for a while." Drifblim: "This may be a stupid question, but how much does that Molly girl..." Stomp. Stomp! STOMP! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! The four looked out the window to see citizens running from Pontetray, in the distance. Drifloon: "Ahhhhhh!" Dark Booster: "Oh boy, this looks bad..." Pontetray: "RRRRRR! RAAAAAARRRRR!" Hypletta: "You two Pokemon! Fly ahead and find the Ghost of the Big Raven Building!" Dark Booster: "Just leave us!" Drifloon: "But...but...!" Dark Booster: "JUST SHUT UP AND GO!!!" Drifblim (dragging his bro behind): "R-right! We're on our way!" The monster stomps closer to the castle. Hypletta: "Hey, you!" Dark Booster: "Whoever you are, leave this area at once!" Pontetray: "RRRRRR!" (raises his fist) Hypletta: "We're in trouble..." The monster punches the two into a lake. We cut to the Big Raven Buidling. Drifblim & Drifloon: "GHOST!!!" The Ghost of the Big Raven Building comes out of his painting (We'll call him Ghost BRB for now). Drifblim: "WE HAVE A GIGANTIC PROBLEM!!!" Ghost BRB: "Boys, what's going on here?" Drifloon: "A giant, Yoshi-like monster is heading this way! He's here to bur---" A sharp claw hits his head. SLASH! Drifloon: "OW!!!" He falls to the ground, faint. Drifblim: "NOOO! Little Bro!!!" The same thing happened to him. Pontetray: "Sorry, little boys. But I'll take care of him personally..." Category:Dino Category:Eggs Category:Oona Category:Molly Category:Spyro Category:Cave Category:Wombles Category:Plunger Category:Bathroom Category:Drifblim Category:Tweak Category:Bunty Category:Spongebob Category:Tongtong Category:Pororo the Little Penguin Category:Macwomble Category:Tomsk Category:Bruce